I Am Legend
by HenryJonesII
Summary: In this story you will see how one man lives his life, how he survives alone in a world were he is the last of his kind or so he thinks. This is Yugi Moto and This is His Legend.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM LEGEND**

**By ME**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I am legend, or anything Related to it, the only thing I do own is my adaptation to the story.**

**Summary- Meat Lieutenant Colonial Yugi Moto, He is the only survivor that he knows of, of the Devlin Virus Outbreak. Here I will share with you, how he lives his life, how he survives, and most importantly, I will tell you his Legend.**

_**The story opens in a dark room, and suddenly a T.V Turns on to a news cast and here is where we begin.**_

"_Alright, now ladies and gentlemen today we have a doctor who claimes that she has found a cure for Cancer, Please welcome Dr. Duke Devlin", the reporter said as she motioned the doctor to come onstage_

"_Thank you for coming on the show today", she said as the doctor sat dowm_

"_I'm happy to be here with you guys today", he said with a smile on his face._

"_So let's get down to the chase, how does this cure work", the reporter asked as she put her hand under her chin._

"_Well we genetically engineered a strand of the Measles virus and in a way programmed it to attack and kill the cancerous tumor", Duke said as he looked at her and the audience._

"_So has it been tested for side affects or any dangerous bi-products", the reporter said seriously._

"_Yes we have and I am happy to report that there are no significant side-affects, other than the very rare vomiting", Duke replied making a joke at the end causing the audience to laugh._

_So, has it began human trials, the reporter asked as she leaned in for dramatic effect_

"_Yes, so far we have tested 1,985 people with cancer", he said with a small grin appearing on his face_

"_So what are the results", she asked with great anticipation_

"_Out of 1,985 people tested, 1,985 people are cured", he said emphasizing the end._

_The audience clapped their hands and whistled and cheered for Duke._

"_Alright calm down, so ladies and gentlemen you heard it here first, Dr. Duke Devlin has found the cure for CANCER", she said looking directly into the camera._

_**T.V cuts off, now we switch over to an apartment not far inside domino city.**_

"_**Exactly 3 weeks after Dr. Duke Devlin began mass producing his cure, a massive outbreak of a strange and deadly disease has broken out, At the head of his field, Lt. Colonial Yugi Moto has just left a meeting with the president in which he hopes will convince the President to declare martial law, he also advises that you stay indoors and do not go out on the streets during the night", said the radio announcer before a man shut it off**_

"_Sir were here", a solider said_

"_Finally", said Yugi as he stepped out of the car_

_He knocked on the door to the apartment where his parents were living._

"_Yugi", they said as they were interrupted before they could ask him why he was there_

"_We have to leave now, grab your wallets, jewels, keys, cellphone, whatever, but we are leaving here in five", said Yugi in a worried commanding tone. _

_Five Minutes later_

"_Let's move out", said Yugi as he motioned his parents and the military personal to leave._

"_Alright, I grabbed the dog, now we can go", his mother said as they got into the car._

_As they drove on, Yugi asked for silence, as a special news bulletin came on the radio_

"_**My Fellow Americans, a great catastrophy has occurred around the nation, and the world. As of right now, 2100 hours I declare Martial Law on these United States of America. To help try and further contain this outbreak, we are sealing off Domino city. For those of you who cannot make it off in time, God help you, God Help us all", the president said and the broadcast ended. **_

"_Jesus they're sealing off the island", his father said._

"_As soon as you are safely evacuated off the island I want you to head up to a Camp in Washington, once there, pull out as much money as possibly and stock up enough supplies for at least three weeks, you should be fine for then", Yugi said as he did not make eye contact._

"_What do you mean "we"? aren't you coming with us", his mother asked._

"_No, this is my site, I can fix this while there is still time, I can fix this", he said with a commanding, angry, yet sad tone._

_**BAM A SICKLY PERSON SLAMS INTO THE SIDE PASSENGER WINDOW AND THE MOTHER STARTS SCREAMING IN FRIGHT!**_

_**Back in reality**_

Beep, beep, beep, went the alarm on his watch until Yugi switched it off.

As he sat up, his dog, Bazzle, (A/N: That's the name of my dog) woke up and looked at him as he licked his lips.

"You hungry to eh" He said as he stretched his muscles out.

The dog gave a small bark in reply.

"Alright let's go eat, Yugi said as he finished putting on a shirt.

**I am working on this story as well as MOTO MD. What do you think so far, good or bad. Also don't worry there will be lots more of explaining, of things in the future. Oh and don't expect this to be completely like the movie, because it won't be. Lastly, Please review PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A note before I begin, I am really glad that you all liked the first chapter because that is the only chapter that is going to be the most similar to the movie, all the others will have a slight reference but not anything bigger than a sentence so let's begin. Oh, and to all my MOTO MD fans a chapter is coming, this weekend because I am flooded with school work so ya.**

_**Meanwhile in another torn city, Hours before Yugi woke up.**_

POW…POW…POWPOWPOW, went the sound of a Desert Eagle fired off by none other than Seto kaiba.

"Shit I only have a clip left, hey puppy, where's the Pharaoh with the car", Seto asked his lover as he fired off his rounds at the oncoming horde of mysterious creatures.

"He said he was almost her, WATCH OUT", said Joey as he fired off the last remnants of the last Clip he had of his M4 carbine at an oncoming creature.

HONK HONK, went the sound of a Hummer ridding up to save them. The driver was a scarred up, war torn, Yami and in his passenger seat a very scared Mokuba.

"Get in NOW", Yami yelled as he fired off a flare into the night.

The creatures stopped and fled into the shadows awaiting the flare to dim and die.

"Where's Marik and Malik", Seto asked as he shut and locked the door.

"They're lying down in the back", as he pointed to two figures huddled together near a crate of ammo and supplies.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'll fire off flares till the sun comes up, which is how long" said Joey as he loaded a flare into the gun and took aim.

"About 30 minutes, but don't worry, buy then we'll be clear of this town and hopefully straight into Fort Alpha", Yami said as he put the pedal to the metal.

"Seto, grab the SAW, out of the back and use it just in case we run into trouble", Yami said as he turned on the High beams.

"How many clips do you have for it", asked Seto as he loaded up the large gun.

"Three clips, so make them last", yelled Yami over the sound of screeching tires because he had made a very sharp turn.

"Careful Yami, god if you keep driving like this then we might not make it to alpha", Joey said as he fell back into his seat.

"Hey Yami", a tired Mokuba said.

"Yes, What is it Mokuba" he replied calmly.

"It says here on the map that we'll be passing through Domino city before we can take the road to Fort Alpha", Mokuba said insinuatingly.

"Yes and", Yami said wondering what Mokuba was getting at.

"Well you see I have heard rumors about that city, how they say that only one man lives there, and his name is Yugi Moto" he said and continued on. "They say he can't be infected at all and that he's killed thousands of the creatures".

Joey turned to Mokuba and said, "Listen, it's all just a legend, ya know, this Yugi Moto isn't real because no one lives in Domino City, it was sealed off when the infection broke out".

"Well I don't care what you believe, but I think that he exists and if he does, then I want to meet him", Mokuba said with a smile on his face.

Yami just stared at the road thinking. He too had heard the rumors, about this legendary Yugi Moto, and how he is the almighty infection killer. _"Maybe, just maybe he's real, well there's only one way to find out for shore", _Yami thought as he read a sign that said **NOW LEAVING SERA CITY NEXT CITY- DOMINO CITY APPROX 22 HOURS FROM PRESENT LOCATION.**

"HOT DAMN, boys looks like we're in the clear, and look the sun is coming up, maybe today is going to be our lucky day", Yami said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep here", Malik said as he curled up into a sleeping Marik and went right back into dreamland.

"Puppy, you should get some rest too, you had a hard night last night", Seto said as he motioned Joey to lean on him and fall asleep with him.

"Ya, I guess you're right, hey Yami wake us at about 3:00 PM alright" said a fading Joey Wheeler.

"Will do, said Yami as he drove on towards the next location.

"Yami", a waking Bakura whispered from the back.

"What is it Kura" Yami said calmly and quietly careful not to wake Ryou who was sleeping on a pillow that was propped up against the Ammo Box.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get to FORT ALPHA", Bakura asked as he curled up next to Ryou about ready to sleep himself.

"Well it said 22 hours from our current location, but I'm going to cut that time in half" Yami said with a voice filled with hope.

"Good because I don't think we can last another night" Bakura said as he dozed off.

"Don't any of you worry, I'll get us there swiftly and safely", Yami said quietly as he listened to the sounds of all the sleeping forms in the car.

**That's is the end of this chapter, I know it is short and I am sorry but I have a speech to write for debate and notes for English so I am spread pretty thing hear, plus I am also working on the Chapter for MOTO MD, so if you could all be patient it would be very much appreciated. Don't Forget to review, please tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me so I know whether or not continue or not.**

**P.S Next chapter will be the one where they all run into Yugi; it will contain action, suspense, and a little romance. So please be patient. **

**It is in the next chapter where Yugi and Yami will meet **


	3. Breaking News

NEWS BULITEN

Breaking news, from me.

I don't know when I will be able to come out with new chapters but, here's the deal so far.

Right now I have 9 weeks exams coming up and I really need to raise my grades or my parents are going to be really pissed at me and all that jazz. But on the flip side, I have not forgotten my two fics so relax. But this is only the half of the big news.

The other half is that I am doing something barely anyone (according to my research) has; I am going to make a Ripley Call fem slash fic. So please I am asking you the readers to write them as well, because I know you are all just itching to right one and if you aren't then could you all please give me some ideas. So until then.

HENRYJONESII OUT.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or the Person who wrote the original novel "I am Legend"

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been swamped with nine-week exams so it has been difficult to write, or type in this case. Well here you go, I hope you like it. Oh and also could you all please read my Alien Fic I am going to update it soon, but please read and review and tell me how it is. NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Yugi walked down his stairs, and headed towards the kitchen, his dog following him all the way.

"You want to eat boy, do yah, do ya" Yugi said as the dog barked playfully as if saying yes please feed me.

"Alright, you get sausage today" Yugi said as he warmed up 4 sausages 2 for him and 2 for the dog.

Yugi walked over as their food was on the stove, and turned on the T.V to a re-run. Since he was the only man left alive, he could on play reruns on the broadcasting network. He had turned it on to an old, Re-run of a T.V series called House MD (A/N: reference to another story of mine).

Once Yugi smelt food he knew the sausage was done and he pulled it off the stove. He waited for them to cool down and then he put two on his plate and two in a bowl for his dog.

"You eat up alright, you're going to need some strength for today" Yugi said eating his sausage.

His dog looked up at him and continued eating the sausage.

Once they were done, Yugi took both the plate and the Bowl to the sink and washed them out and left them on a rack to dry.

"Alright let me get ready and dressed and we will go" said a smiling Yugi to an impatient dog.

Yugi went up stairs. Brushed his teeth, took a shower, spiked his hair up, and got dressed. He wore a cameo shirt, with blue jeans, and a black jacket. Before he left his room, he walked over towards his nightstand and picked up a gun belt, with a holster containing a Magnum. He then walked down stairs and sat at his dining room table.

Yugi took out a "Shopping list" of sorts and began to write.

"Well before we can broadcast we are going to need to stop by the army base to pick up some ammunition, then after we broadcast we are going to have to find some more shower supplies, and meat" Yugi said to himself as he wrote the stuff down on a piece of paper which he then folded up and put into his pocket.

He walked over towards his umbrella holder, and pulled out his M4A1 carbine. Then he turned to his dog who was sitting there staring at him expectantly.

"Alright are you ready boy" Yugi said bending over and putting his hands on his knees while facing his dog.

The dog barked with excitement.

"Let's go then" Yugi said as he opened his front door.

"After you" he motioned his dog and the dog replied by running towards the Red Jeep parked outside.

"Good boy" Yugi said as he locket his front door.

Yugi opened the passenger side door and motioned for his dog to jump in, and the dog did. Yugi then shut the door, locked it, and headed for the jeep.

He entered the jeep, put the key in, and tuned the ignition, and the car revved to life. Yugi then put the car in drive and headed out towards his first destination of his day.

"Why don't we listen to some music, eh" Yugi said while connecting his Ipod to the jeeps stereo system.

Once Yugi had the Ipod synced up, he went to his Beatles playlist and had it and clicked to enter it. He then scrolled up and down the screen and at random clicked a song. The song was Octopus's Garden.

He sang and hummed to the song as he drove towards the Domino city Military Outpost.

**10 minutes later**

Yugi had just driven by a **RESTRICTED AREA AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY **sign and drove towards the front of the base, driving through the maze of Hummers.

Finally when he reached the building he stopped and turned off the car. But before he got out he turned to his dog.

"Listen you are going to stay here this time okay, you remember what happened last time right" Yugi said to his dog as he played with his ears.

The dog just stared at him and licked his face once, which usually meant that he understood.

"Good now I cracked the window open so that you could have some air, and if you smell or see something bark, alright" Yugi said as his dog barked, confirming that he would do as his master said.

"Good boy, now I'll be right back, this won't take long" said a half happy half cautious Yugi as grabbed his M4A1, loaded it up, and exited the vehicle.

He locked the doors after he got out and strolled up towards the building.

He opened the door cautiously, turning on his light, for it was one of two light sources entering the building.

"Relax, you can handle it, just be cool" Yugi said to himself as he walked down the dark corridors that led to the Circuit control room.

Yugi had made his way to a door, which had a sign that said warning restricted area, on it. He could only see it because of his light attachment to his Gun.

"Here we go" said Yugi as he flipped the Main power switch and all the lights immediately came to life.

Yugi then set the timer for it, for only 2 hours and after that time was up the power would once again shut off. He did this to make sure the bulbs wouldn't burn out.

Yugi then made his way down some corridors and eventually found himself in the armory.

"Let's see, M4 Ammunition, for both the F2000 and M4, Grenades, Magnum ammo, M60 ammo, another M79 Vulcan grenade launcher, Benelli M4 shotgun shells, and military rechargeable batteries" Yugi said looking at both the weapons and ammo in the room, and the items on his list.

Once he had everything loaded up in the crates and boxes he hauled all of it, all the way to the car. He made three trips in total. The trip itself took approximately and Hour and thirty-five minutes.

"Alright sorry it took so long, I decided to get double the amount of ammo so that I don't have to go as often" he said looking at his dog that was getting sad.

"Don't worry buddy, now we get to go to the broadcasting station" he said to his dog.

The dog jumped in his seat.

"Let's do it" Yugi said as he slowly navigated himself out of the Maze of hummers and then flooring it all the way to the broadcasting station.

**I feel that this is an appropriate way to end the chapter. Do not get angry because I have already started on the next chapter and it will be out by tomorrow guaranteed. But for now I am really tired, even though I had today off from school, I still had a lot of chores to do around the house. But you don't want to hear about that.**

**Also don't forget to read and review my Alien story, tell me what you think. You like it, you don't like it, please tell me. Thank you if you do. I love it how a chapter comes together. **


	5. Breaking News 2

_Breaking News_

_Within 3 days I will be submitting multiple chapters for my stories, and _ _I will be starting a new story in a whole new category, so look on my profile for it later on. The reasons why I have submitted this message is to let you guys know that I have not forgotten about the stories and that I have just merely had a severe case of writers block._

_So rest assure people, you will get your update very soon. Until then, I'm Out._


End file.
